


措手不及（Could never prepare you）

by ansiblle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, HYDRA Trash Party, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Past Sexual Assault, hydratrashmeme, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansiblle/pseuds/ansiblle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky、Steve和Sam的5岁孩子Teddy在学校被大孩子欺负并看到了Bucky被九头蛇虐待的视频，而由于Steve跟Sam都不在，Bucky不得不自己跟孩子解释清楚这件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	措手不及（Could never prepare you）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Could Never Prepare You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538958) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



和Steve和Sam比起来，Bucky在Teddy的学校里表现得最像个单纯的家长，因此，学校打来紧急电话说Teddy打架了、需要回家的时候，基本上都是Bucky出面。而且这次Steve和Sam都在国外，所以本来就只有Bucky可以去。  
他刚一进门，就意识到这次不是小孩打架这么简单的事。Teddy以前已经和人发生过几次冲突了，从复仇者总部园区的托儿所和学前班到普通小孩的幼儿园是一个相当大的转换，Bucky、 Sam和Steve都认为Teddy需要学习如何在普通人的世界里生活，所以他们坚持要孩子经历这个转换阶段。学年开始前一周Teddy才刚满五岁，这样他就成了班里年纪最小的孩子，但论个头他却算是最高的孩子之一，而且毫无疑问比其他小孩都受过更多的格斗训练。这样一来——更不用说他还有三个爸爸，其中两个是复仇者，另外一个则是Bucky——他就经常陷入一些情况，令Bucky回忆起当年自己在布鲁克林的后巷里发现Steve的情景。Teddy也经常靠口才来解决问题，Bucky认为这是Sam的影响，但他到底还是个孩子。孩子总是会打架的。  
校长却认为打架是不可接受的，所以Bucky不大讨她的喜欢。他已经准备好了从她那里收到谴责的眼神，但不只是她，到她办公室去的路上，与他擦身而过的每个大人都在躲避他的目光。学校的护士从她的办公室出来，刚要往校长那边去，一眼看到他，马上转身回了自己的办公室，并关上了门。  
Bucky很确定自己听到了门反锁的声音。  
他握紧拳头，强迫自己放松下来。他没有看到警察，所以Teddy至少没有杀人。也没有救护车出现，所以Teddy也没有造成严重的伤害。这到底是发生了什么……也许他们最后还是得把Teddy转到私立学校，但问题总是可以解决的。他只要找到Teddy，先把眼前的事摆平，然后把Teddy带回家，后面的事就让Sam 或者Steve或者律师来处理就行了。  
Bucky走进校长办公室的时候首先看到的是秘书Lorna。前几次他来的时候曾经和她抱怨过自己的孩子。  
她正在擦眼泪。  
Bucky停下脚步瞪着她。她抬头看向他，双眼惊骇地圆睁，然后露出了某种怜悯和负疚感交织的神情。  
“先生——Barnes先生，”她说，她的呼吸在喉咙里卡住了，变成一声哽咽，又有眼泪流了出来。上次他来的时候她绝对叫的是Bucky。“我——呃——Teddy——Teddy在——非常抱歉，我这就——”  
Bucky再次握紧拳头，深深地点了点头。  
秘书按下一个按钮，然后说：“他来了。”  
Bucky听到Teddy发出一声受伤的、愤怒的哭喊：“POP！”  
Bucky不假思索地穿过了那道还在晃荡着的、标志办公室私人区域的半截门。校长办公室的门向后摆回来的时候，他已经准备好了硬挤过去。  
他的眼里只能看到Teddy向他跑过来的样子，带着一个黑眼圈和满下巴的血迹，身上的衬衫还被撕掉了一半。Bucky冲过去一把将Teddy抱起来，脚步不停地奔到办公室后面的角落里，那里正好有足够的空间可以让他们待在一盆植物后面，和门之间还有一张坚实的办公桌隔着。Teddy用两只胳膊抱住Bucky的左臂，没有受伤的半边脸使劲地蹭着Bucky的袖子。  
Bucky环顾四周寻找校长的身影，发现Edwards夫人就站在门口。Bucky望向她的时候，她给了他一个几乎和Lorna一模一样的惊慌又充满歉意的眼神，然后退了出去，还关上了门。  
Bucky将右手从帽衫里挣脱出来，然后把它从左边往下拉，直到Teddy注意到。孩子把Bucky的T恤袖子拉上去，好让自己可以把脸蛋贴到裸露的金属上。  
“Papa。”他抽泣道。  
他最近已经不再叫Bucky“Papa”了，只有在故意地开玩笑、假装自己是个小婴儿的时候才会这么叫。现在则并不是在开玩笑。他紧紧地抱着Bucky，浑身颤抖。Bucky感到自己也想要抱住孩子，一起颤抖，但他有意识地控制住了自己。  
“Papa，Papa——” Teddy想要说什么，但哭得说不出话来。Bucky决定等他平静下来以后再弄清楚究竟发生了什么。他抱着孩子坐下来，注意到地毯上有一块圆形的凹陷——事实上，那盆植物平时就是放在那里的，不久前刚有人挪动过它。是今天为Teddy而挪动的，他想，这样他在等自己的爸爸的时候就能待在屋里最安全的地方。  
“小熊仔，”Bucky喃喃道，用右手抚摸着Teddy棕色的卷发。“我就在这里。现在已经没事了，你很安全——”  
“是你，”Teddy哭着说道，抱得更紧了。  
Bucky抚摸着他的脊背开始思考。  
是他——确实，刚才他遇到的每个成年人都在散发出“这事跟你有关”的气息，而且似乎没有人对Teddy生气。Teddy受的伤比平时严重，也就是说他大概一个人对上了好几个孩子，或者是大孩子，或者是特别生气的孩子——而且他们惹怒了Teddy，让他没法好好防御或走开。  
“嘘——没事了，我的小熊，”Bucky喃喃道。  
他话一出口，就意识到自己说的是俄语。但这没有关系，Teddy能听懂大概5个俄语单词，“小熊”正是其中一个。  
“嘘——没事了，现在没事了。”  
Teddy继续紧抓着他哭了一会儿，当他渐渐平静下来的时候，Bucky意识到自己马上就要知道发生了什么了。而且他知道了之后，还得想办法在不杀掉任何人的情况下带着孩子离开这里。  
“好了，”Bucky说。Teddy的哭泣已经变成了颤抖的呼吸声，偶尔伴随着一声抽噎。 “现在跟我说说到底是怎么了。”  
闻言，Teddy更使劲地抓住了Bucky的胳膊——如果他那条胳膊是真的，现在血液应该已经不能流通了——然后拼命地摇了摇头。  
“是跟我有关的事？”他试探道，抚摸着孩子的脊背。  
“他们在伤害你，”Teddy哭了起来，更紧地抱住他。悬在头顶的利剑终于落下来了。“他们弄坏了你的手臂，它完全——完全断了——”  
某幅图像在Bucky的脑海中渐渐成形，活灵活现，但是细部模糊不清。翻录过多次之后才被传到电脑里的视频就是那个样子。他感到全身冰凉。  
他开口的时候，几乎认不出自己那平静无波的声音。“小熊仔，是谁在伤害我呢？” 他问。“我在家里，在洗衣服呢。”  
“他们拿了一个——他们说——” Teddy又哭了起来，并且模模糊糊地嘟哝着 “对不起”之类的话。  
Bucky 不得不抱紧他，把下巴靠在儿子的头顶。他用自己的身体紧紧地包裹住Teddy颤抖的小身体。  
Teddy在他怀里扭动起来的时候，他放开了孩子。现在话语连续不断地从Teddy嘴里涌出来，根据以往的经验，他知道这孩子一旦开口就会像连珠炮般说个不停。  
“他们说有一段关于你的视频，然后，然后因为从来都看不见你的视频，只有Dad和Sam的——但是他们说这个视频上面是你，所以我就想——我跟他们说我想看，我想看那个视频，但是他们说不行，不行我太小了，那个视频太吓人了只有大孩子才能看。然后我说不我可以看，我说那上面是我的爸爸，我想看——”  
“天哪，小子。”Bucky小声说道。他亲了亲Teddy的头顶，然后把他拉开一点好看着他的眼睛。孩子的左眼肿了起来，但不是太厉害，还能睁开。真了不起。  
“他们是在耍你，”Bucky告诉他。“他们是在故意地耍你，为了骗你去看一些不好的东西。”  
Teddy的小脸塌了下来，哭得更厉害了。Bucky擦了擦他的眼泪，顺便用右手掌把血擦掉。“他们在伤害你，Pop。他们在——他们在——他们为什么要那么做？”  
他的音调提高了，像个小婴儿，吓坏了，又饱受折磨。Bucky咽下了那个简单粗暴的、残酷的答案。  
一共有六个九头蛇虐待他的视频流到了网上，如果它们被传上比较大的网站就会被清除掉，但它们从未彻底消失，而且一定已经被拷贝了好几千份。时不时地，就会有一个拷贝流出来。他好几年前就知道这些视频片段在网上传播。  
这些视频里只有一个能看见他的手臂是断的。  
那个视频里同时也有他被强暴的情景。  
“他们在那段视频里都对我做了什么？” Bucky努力用自然的声音问道。为了Teddy，他必须要表现得平静。他必须要Teddy知道他的爸爸现在已经没事了。  
而且也许Teddy没有看到整段视频，也许只看到了他的手臂和电击棍。那段视频是无声的，所以至少Teddy不必听到他的惨叫声。  
“他们在你的手臂上弄出电火花，” Teddy悲伤地说，抚摸着Bucky 的金属肩膀。“但是然后他们——他们——”  
Teddy的表情变得恐怖又迷惑不解。“然后是你的屁股。他们把东西放到了你的屁股里。”  
“唔。”Bucky 缓缓地吐出一个字，试图驱开那副图像，以及脑海中闪过的与图像脱节的感官记忆。“好的，我明白了。”  
“有好多血，而且他们在伤害你，你的手臂完全坏了。”Teddy强调说，仍然抚摸着Bucky的肩膀。“还有，还有一个男孩说他们有人把自己的阴茎放到了你身体里用它造出了一个宝宝那个宝宝就是我他们伤害你把东西放到你屁股里才造出了我而且我出生的时候让你受了更严重的伤——”  
Bucky张大了嘴。他完全没有想到事情会……变成这样。  
“但你说我是用科学造出来的，”Teddy说，恳求地望着他。那只黑眼圈让他看起来更加惹人心疼了。当然也有可能是因为这样特别像Steve。  
“Pop，你说过的。我不是那样来的，对吧？不是因为他们对你做了那些事。我出生的时候也没有让你受伤，对吧？”  
“不是的，小熊仔，”沉默了一秒钟之后，Bucky坚定地说。“你没有让我受伤。根本不是那么回事。你是用很多很多的科学造出来的，而且你是从我和Dad两人这里来的，所以你长得和我们两个都很像。那个视频里面是很久、很久以前发生的事，当时Dad都还没有被人们发现。你也没有在我身体里长大，那样的事只有女人才做得到。我们一起去看了那位怀过你的女士，记得吧？”  
“但是她不是我的妈妈，我没有妈妈。”Teddy念叨道，过去这段时间他对这件事特别有兴趣，一直翻来覆去地重复，今天自然也不会有什么差别。“但是他们说你——他们说你——”  
“不是的，”Bucky重复道，希望自己不用解释那些人为什么要操他。“不是的，小子，不是那个样子——”  
“但是他们说Dad也会对你做那些事！他们说Dad和Sam每天晚上都对你做那些事！”  
Bucky以前从来没认真地考虑过要谋杀儿童，但现在看起来这似乎是一个理智的选择。如果那些孩子现在是待在护士的办公室里的话，她最好不仅把门锁得紧紧的，还要把它堵个严实。她最好把那些操蛋的孩子们偷偷地从窗口顺下去，让他们飞到阿根廷，改名换姓重新生活。  
“他们说Dad和Sam在伤害我？“  
Teddy吸着鼻子点点头，一脸不知所措的样子。“我说他们不会的但那些孩子说你们是同性恋而且你们睡在一张床上这就说明等夜里很黑的时候他们就会这么做，他们，他们会强暴你——”  
“天哪，不，”Bucky坚定地说。“不是这样的。Teddy——”  
“但我有一次听到你们房间里有声音。” Teddy哭了起来，“我当时不知道他们在伤害你，为什么他们要伤害你——”  
“他们没有。”Bucky严厉地说，挣脱开Teddy紧握的手，好让自己可以用两只手捧住Teddy的脸，把他按得紧紧的，同时阻止他继续说下去。  
“不是这样的，Teddy，他们从来都没有伤害过我。他们永远不会伤害我。强暴说的是伤害别人、做别人不想做的事情。Sam和Dad爱我，他们永远不会伤害我。我也爱他们，永远不会伤害他们。”  
“但是你——但是他们——”Teddy又哭得说不出话来了。  
Bucky真的非常、非常希望在这里的是Sam而不是他。他甚至都不再想杀人的事了，只想赶快去死，好让自己不用感受到Teddy的困惑和痛苦。这一切都是因为他——因为曾经的他。他设想过很多种九头蛇伤害他孩子的可能情况，但这一种完全在他的想象范围之外。  
但Teddy今天只有他，而Bucky在这方面所有的知识储备就只有Sam几个月前跟他确认过的事——如果Teddy问关于性的问题，要给他简单真实的答案，不告诉他任何额外的信息。结果他却需要在Teddy还不知道正常的性是什么的时候就给他解释强暴是怎么一回事，这大概在Sam的预料范围之外。但事已至此，只能走一步算一步了。  
“听着，”Bucky努力解释道，“做一件事的时候，有让人舒服的方法，也有让人难受的方法，对吧？比如说，我抱你的时候，或者Dad和Sam抱你——比如他们刚出远门回家抱你的时候，你很高兴，对吧？你会朝我们跑过来要我们抱？”  
“但那不是——他们是——”  
“嘘——”Bucky说，把双手放到孩子肩膀上。  
“先听我说完。你朝我跑过来要抱抱，然后我抱了你的时候，很开心，对不对？今天就是这样，你很害怕，想要你的爸爸，于是我走进来的时候就拥抱了你，还搂着你。你喜欢我抱你，是不是？”  
Teddy吸着鼻子点点头。就好像被提醒了一样，他钻进Bucky怀里，用右胳膊抱住Bucky左边的肩膀。他把手伸进Bucky的袖子里，小手指嵌进那个熟悉的位置——Bucky的金属手臂和身体连接的地方。Bucky又亲了亲他的头发，抚摸着他的脊背。  
“而且如果来的不是我，而Dad和Sam，也是一样的，对不对？你会要他们拥抱你，他们也会这么做。这样很棒。”  
Teddy贴在Bucky胸前点点头。  
“但是你完全不想让Edwards夫人抱你，对不对？”  
Teddy抬起头使劲地摇了摇，小手指更深地嵌进Bucky的伤疤里。Steve如果看到的话一定会告诉孩子动作放轻一些，但Bucky并不在意。真的一点也不疼。  
“对。”Bucky说。“所以Edwards夫人是不会来拥抱你的，因为她明白你不想让她抱。但如果来了个陌生人，用两只胳膊紧紧地围住你——拥抱就是这样的，对不对？——那样就很不好、很讨厌了，因为你不想让他们抱你。你会从他们手里挣脱开，如果他们使劲不放手的话，你就可能会受伤。”  
“你会抱Dad和Sam，”Teddy得出了结论。“你喜欢抱他们。”  
“一点没错。”Bucky同意道。“真希望他们两人现在就在这儿，好让我们可以拥抱他们。”  
“但他们把东西放到你屁股里。”Teddy重复说道，放开了Bucky的肩膀，坐起来仰头望着他的脸。现在他比起难过，更多地是困惑和厌恶。“那和拥抱不一样。那样——那样会很疼，而且很脏。”  
“呃，是这样的，”Bucky苦笑道，“有时候呢，对于大人们来说，如果做这件事的人动作很轻——呃，如果他们先好好洗一洗——如果你想要他们这么做，那样就会很好。并不是每天晚上都——”  
话一出口，Bucky就意识到这部分属于不应该回答的“额外信息”。不好意思啦，Sam。  
“因为我们一般都太累了。但有的时候，是的，如果我们想要一起做那件事的话，还是很棒的。”  
至少他没有跟Teddy讲事实上哪个爸爸最喜欢在下面的事。五岁大的小孩绝对不用知道这种事。  
Teddy扭歪了脸，充满厌恶和迷惑。“但是——Dad？还有Sam？”  
Bucky再次苦笑起来。“有时候会的，小子。这是大人之间的事儿。人长大以后身体会发生一些改变，你的感觉会变得和小时候不一样。另外如果有人用你不喜欢的方式碰你，不论碰你哪里，你知道该怎么做吧？”  
“大叫还有打他们还有逃跑还有告诉老师还有告诉你和Dad和Sam。”Teddy念道。“我今天就是这么做的。我大叫起来然后摔坏了他们的手机然后我，我——”  
又是一声突然的、颤抖的呜咽。“我告诉了，我把他们对你做的事告诉了——”  
所以说现在学校里每个成年人看到Bucky的时候都会想起那个视频，或者在自己脑海中想像出的类似情景。算了，随便吧，只要Teddy能够尽量不受伤害地扛过这件事，并且把这种东西拿给五岁小孩看的大孩子们能够受到惩罚就好。  
但是Bucky有点不舒服地意识到，那些大孩子可能也只有8、9岁大。天哪，把这种东西泄露给他们的大人也应该受到惩罚。  
“但是为什么，”Teddy突然问道，“为什么他们——这就是——Pop，坏蛋们做的就是这样的事吗？这就是为什么，为什么Dad和Sam——”  
Bucky皱了皱眉。他这才意识到之前并没有人给Teddy好好地解释过Steve和Sam和坏蛋们的战斗到底是怎么一回事。  
“有时候，有些坏蛋是会这么做的，”Bucky说。“Dad失踪的时候，那些坏人们抓住了我一阵子，他们用好多方法伤害过我。这是其中一种。他们这么做，是因为他们不关心我的感受。他们认为我是——像是一个机器、一件东西一样。但Dad回来之后，他找到了我，帮我从他们那里离开，而且他和Sam和Nat阿姨一起阻止了他们伤害更多的人。”  
Teddy又伸手去抚摸Bucky的左臂。“这是因为——因为你的手臂是金属做的吗？他们以为你不是——不是真的——”  
Bucky 意识到，总有一天自己得告诉孩子，Pop身上他最喜欢、最熟悉的那一部分其实是九头蛇违背他的意志强加在他身上的东西。  
不过，至少这个任务可以以后再解决。  
“不是因为这个，小熊仔，”Bucky说。“而是因为坏蛋们就是会那样想。坏蛋们就是会伤害别人、无视别人的想法。”  
Teddy沉下小脸。“欺负我的那些孩子就不关心我的想法。他们骗我、还打我。那些坏蛋把你弄得那么疼，可他们一点都不关心，还觉得很好玩呢。”  
“这个嘛，”Bucky咽下了自己大部分对于反社会儿童的意见。不过是八九岁的孩子，他们不知道自己在做什么。“你摔了他们的手机，还搞得他们惹上了麻烦，对不对？”  
Teddy拼命地点点头，第一次显出很高兴的样子。天哪，这个小鬼身上的每一处伤痕和反骨都活脱脱跟Steve是一个模子里刻出来的。  
“很好。”Bucky说。“一般来说，我们是不希望你在学校打架的，但如果有人要伤害你，那就不是你的错了，对吧？同样——”  
Bucky咽了口唾沫。“同样，那些坏人们伤害我的时候，也不是我的错，即使我因此伤害了别人。今天你做的事情是没有错的，你应该反击。我敢打赌如果我们告诉Dad的话，他会告诉你，今天你的所作所为就和一个复仇者一模一样。”  
闻言，Teddy两眼放光，自然地抽了抽鼻子，也不想哭了。“我们能不能现在就告诉Dad和Sam？”  
Bucky转转眼珠。“现在不行，小子。等放学后再过两小时吧。虽然你早早回了家，他们的任务可还没有完成呢。看到他们之前我们正好有时间来洗洗你的小脸，再给你的眼睛上敷点冰块。”  
“很快就会好的，”Teddy抽着鼻子。他又摸了摸Bucky的手臂，“你的手臂已经没事了，对不对？”  
“是的，”Bucky温和地说。“是的，小熊仔，那些都是你出生之前很久的事了。我的手臂已经全好了。”  
“我们吃披萨好不好？”Teddy突然说。“如果我像一个复仇者一样，那么我就是完成了一个任务，对不对？然后我就可以挑想吃的东西，对不对？我们吃披萨行吗？”  
Bucky闭上眼睛感谢整个宇宙。他居然活着解决了这个问题。  
“当然可以，小子，我们就吃披萨吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bucky不小心按以前的习惯下了披萨的订单，一下就买了6个披萨，足够他、Steve、Sam和Teddy四个人吃饱，还能留点当夜宵。等披萨做好送来估计要一个小时以后了，不过没关系，反正现在吃晚饭还太早。  
Bucky放下电话的时候看到Teddy在开心地笑着，很明显是知道这下可以吃四天披萨了。  
Bucky摇了摇头，没说什么。现在Teddy能高兴起来的话比什么都重要。  
“来吧，小熊仔，你打乱了我的日常计划，就要帮我干活儿。”  
“洗衣服吗？”Teddy问。Bucky愣了一下，才想起来自己刚才安慰Teddy的时候说过洗衣服的事。  
“衣服已经全洗完了，”Bucky向他保证。“你要来帮我练习打游戏。”  
Teddy的眼睛亮了起来，向沙发冲去。“我会把你打趴下的！”  
“我都还没跟你说要打哪个游戏呢，”Bucky一边说一边走过去。“要是我已经练习了很久，而你根本就没玩过，怎么办？”  
“我们应该玩马里奥赛车，”Teddy对他说，“这样我就能把你打趴下了。”  
“哦，你真的那么厉害？”  
Teddy只是笑着。Bucky打开了马里奥赛车，递给Teddy一个方向盘。感谢上帝，他有过不少糟糕的日子——Steve也有过，还有Sam——以至于Teddy根本没注意到这个游戏已经被修改过，和标准版本是不一样的。  
比如，对其他玩家施以电击的选项全部都是不能用的。Bucky把注意力集中到屏幕上，让自己不去想电火花在他的残肢上闪过的那副情景。  
他还在定期接受治疗的时候，医生曾告诉他，打游戏对于糟糕的日子很有帮助，尤其是在看到一些创伤场景之后，看看别的东西而不是在眼前一遍遍回放那些恐怖的景象是很有用的。电子游戏可以让他集中精力在游戏上，而不是沉浸在回忆中。  
所以说他知道现在该为Teddy做什么。当然，如果Teddy的父亲没有这种特殊问题的话，Teddy就根本不会遭遇到这一切——算了，当下才是最重要的。至少他现在知道该怎么帮助Teddy。

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bucky 收到信息说披萨到了的时候，他们已经从马里奥赛车换到了一个益智游戏。Bucky准备自己去取披萨，因为Teddy玩游戏的时候不喜欢被打扰，但这次Bucky刚一站起来，Teddy就关上了游戏，把小手塞进Bucky的口袋里，跟着他一起到门口去取了披萨。  
这样子可不行，Bucky想道。但以后他们可以慢慢处理这个问题。电话呼叫窗口浮了上来，但今天还是不要通话了。Steve和Sam所在的地方任何事都可能发生，他们到国外去可不是为了处理什么日常事务。  
Teddy坐在他膝上开始吃披萨。Bucky的手机又震动起来的时候，他已经吃掉了一块意大利香肠披萨，同时一次又一次地要求着“让我尝一点点嘛”，把Bucky手里那块加了所有额外配料的披萨吃掉了一半。  
电话是放在桌子上的，所以Teddy一下就看见了，马上直起身子。“是Dad和Sam！”  
“等等，”Bucky说，他先擦了擦手，然后拿起电话确认了一下，没错，是Steve和Sam发来的短信，说现在可以打电话了。“Teddy，我得跟Dad和Sam讲一下今天学校发生的事。”  
“我也得跟他们讲。”Teddy慢吞吞地说。他的黑眼圈看起来更深了，还得过几个小时才能好起来。“我必须得跟他们讲。我跟老师讲了，也跟你讲了，可我还没有告诉Dad和Sam。”  
Bucky皱了皱眉。“我知道，小子。但你告诉他们之前，我得先跟他们通话。”  
“但是这是我的事，”Teddy声音尖锐地说，所有的不安和痛苦都回到了他身上。“是我看见了那些。”  
“是的，我知道这是你的事。”Bucky温和地说，压下心头那股想要反驳的幼稚冲动：这首先是我的事。是我被强暴了。  
“我知道你得跟他们讲这件事，我希望你跟他们讲，他们也想听你讲。但是我得先跟他们通一下话，好不好？你做任务，我做汇报。”  
Teddy的愤怒碰了个软钉子，一下子就泄了气。他缩进Bucky怀中，小手攥住Bucky的衬衫，把脸蛋靠到Bucky的肩膀上。  
“我们坐到沙发上去跟他们讲话，” Bucky对Teddy说。这会儿没法由孩子的意来。“我跟他们通话的时候，你要戴上耳机玩游戏，然后等我们准备好了跟你讲话的时候，就把他们的影像放到电视屏幕上。”  
“我不想玩游戏，我想跟Dad和Sam说话。” Teddy的声音带着一点哭腔。  
“不玩也可以，” Bucky说，“但是你得戴上耳机，而且等我们都准备好之前，你不可以看我的手机屏幕。你吃饱了吗？还要不要再热些披萨？”  
Teddy摇摇头，紧紧地依偎到Bucky怀里，小脸一直贴在Bucky肩膀上。Bucky咽下剩余的披萨，又强迫自己吃了一块，然后站起来，用左手抱着Teddy。他收拾食物的时候Teddy一直软绵绵地趴在他身上一动不动，直到Bucky坐到沙发上时才不情不愿地滑下来，蜷缩在Bucky身边。  
Bucky把耳机递给他。Teddy最后顽固地僵持了一下，最后还是戴上了耳机。他拿起手柄，重新打开刚才的益智游戏开始玩。  
Bucky用一只胳膊搂着Teddy，然后点击了通话键。该来的总要来，犹豫也没有什么用。  
“嘿！”Steve充满热切的声音响了起来。他的脸出现在屏幕上，脸上堆满了那种专门为Teddy准备的微笑。  
看到Bucky之后，他的微笑马上消失了。老实说，Bucky自己并没有微笑。  
Sam凑过来，皱起眉头。“Bucky？怎么了？没出什么事吧？”  
Bucky的脑海中闪过许多不同的回答方式，不同的词语和图像，但他知道自己该怎么做。他已经练习过了。保持着声音的平静，他吐出了该说的话。  
“Teddy很好。今天学校里发生了些事情，我需要先和你们谈谈。”  
Steve满脸忧虑，Sam则是谨慎而镇定。他们知道出任务的时候Bucky不会用一些无关紧要的事来困扰他们。事情肯定很严重。  
Bucky歪了一下手机，让他们看见Teddy的样子——从这个角度看不见Teddy的眼睛，所以他们不至于马上就慌张起来——然后重新把手机对准自己。  
他无比迫切地希望着他们两人能马上来到自己身边，更希望他们能来陪着Teddy，这样他就能——  
他把这个想法从脑海中赶开。  
“有几个大孩子在操场里找了Teddy的麻烦，”Bucky说。“他们说自己有一个关于我的视频，哄骗Teddy看了那个视频。”  
Steve睁大双眼，有那么一瞬间露出毫不掩饰的痛苦，随即整个人陷入低沉的安静。Sam则垂下眼帘望着脚下。  
“然后呢？”Steve开口问道，声音绷得紧紧的。  
Bucky觉得全身发冷，某些从未真正消失的念头开始涌现。等Steve和Sam回来以后，他就可以——就可以——  
他的手臂仍然搂着Teddy，孩子温暖的小身体充满信任地偎依着他。  
“是那些视频，”Bucky说。“是——呃，是4号视频。”  
Steve突然站起来离开了屏幕。图像剧烈地摆动了一下，Sam随即稳住它，把屏幕朝向自己。他的眼神充满温暖和焦急的关切，令Bucky几乎无法直视。  
“那个视频他至少看到了几分钟。”Bucky告诉他。“看到了我的手臂，人们对我电击，以及强暴，流血——所有的都看到了。”  
Sam用手捂住嘴，闭上了双眼。在这一瞬间里，没有Sam看着他，Bucky没办法再稳住心神，缭绕在他脑海中的那些话涌了出来——尽管他知道自己不应该这么说，也不应该再这么想——他已经不再真的这么想了，但那些话还是脱口而出，尽管Teddy就依偎在他身边，被他的手臂环绕着，几乎就像是他的一部分。  
“我可以走，”他说，Sam马上睁开眼睛。“虽然他不会忘掉这件事，但我还是可以离开，我可以——我可以离开他的世界，这样就没有人能再利用我来伤害他了。等我——过一段时间以后，他会——”  
屏幕上的图像再次摆动了一下，是Steve回来了，满脸愤怒。  
“你给我住嘴，”他厉声说。“Bucky，你他妈现在就给我住嘴。你不准再说这种话，我看你以后还敢说这种话。”  
Steve的怒火就像是当胸一拳，让他稳住自己，双脚踏实地踩在地面上，找回了身体的平衡。他急促地吸了口气，点点头。  
“抱歉，我只是——”  
“你是他的父亲，”Steve继续说道，“你永远都是他的父亲。这事不是你的错，Teddy需要你，把他最爱的人从他身边夺走的话绝对于事无补。”  
Bucky傻乎乎地张开嘴，又合上了。他想要声明Teddy对Steve和Sam的爱和对他的爱是一样的。  
“跟我们详细地讲一下发生的事情吧？”Sam温柔地插口道。  
Steve明显地平静了下来，重新坐到Sam旁边。Bucky歪头将面颊在Teddy的头发上蹭了蹭，这才继续讲述今天的事情。Teddy的一只手离开了手柄，开始用手指沿着Bucky手臂的接缝抚摸。Bucky看了一眼电视屏幕，确认了一下Teddy还在玩着游戏。  
“他很担心我的手臂，”Bucky平静地说，同时Teddy的小手指抚摸着他前臂的金属。“另外，那些把视频给他看的孩子们，他们用了‘强暴’这个词，然后我——”  
Bucky耸耸肩，把头低了下去。“我觉得我跟他解释清楚了这个词的意思，但是他可能还是会像以前刚学到一个新词时那样，把这个词拿去到处用，看是不是合适。所以听到他说这个词的时候不要大惊小怪。另外他们告诉他我们做了那件事，就是说你们会和我上床，虽然他们用的词大概是‘强暴’……所以他可能也会问你们这个。我已经告诉了他事情并不是这样的，我们会一起做喜欢做的事——”  
“你是不是跟他说了我们不会上床呢？” Sam问，声音里不带任何情绪。  
Bucky摇摇头。“我记得你说过，不管有多尴尬，和他谈性方面的问题时都不能撒谎。所以我只是告诉他，这件事如果是和你喜欢的人一起做的话就很好，如果对方想要伤害你的话就很糟糕。他大概明白了一点，但是他真的非常担心夜里你们俩会在床上伤害我，所以不要——不要——”  
Steve的脸上失去了所有的表情，这让Bucky简直无法承受。那些视频第一次流出来的时候，Steve就是这个样子。Bucky以前从来没有跟他或者Sam讲过这些事情，他对这些事几乎没有什么记忆，不论是当时还是现在。他没办法把真实的记忆和噩梦的场景以及视频的画面分辨开——而且这些事和九头蛇对他做的其他事比起来也没什么特别的。  
Bucky摇摇头。“Steve，再去对着你的盾打几拳，或者出去跑一圈什么的。”  
Steve再次离开了画面，Sam的眼神紧跟着他，让Bucky知道他没有走远，没有离开房间。随即手机里又传来一声闷响。  
“他有没有在手上缠东西？”  
Sam望向他，悲伤地微笑着。“缠了。他——他不会有事的。这么说，你一次就和Teddy谈了两个问题，自愿的问题和性的问题。”  
“我可能搞砸了。谁知道呢。”Bucky承认道。Sam还没开口，他已经自己做了纠正：“我知道，我和他讲这些之前事情就已经被搞砸了，但是——接下来有一阵子都会很麻烦的，这方面的事都会让他受不了。他——”  
又是一阵沉闷的撞击声传来。  
Bucky坚持往下讲。“别人还告诉他那些强暴我的人让我怀了孕，然后生了他。我已经告诉了他事情不是这样的，他的诞生涉及到我、Steve和科学，还有一个代孕妈妈。”  
Sam缓缓地点着头。“你没有告诉他……”  
“没有。”Bucky立即回答。“他不是——我被虐待和强暴的事确实跟这个没有关系，我不准备谈那个该死的……洗脑的问题以及——我根本就不知道Steve那边的情况是怎样的——‘如果你的医生是九头蛇，那么患者权利等于不存在’这个问题。我们可以等他长大、等他发现自己在空天母舰坠毁前就已经出生的时候再告诉他。”  
“也就是说他会问我有没有强暴你，让你怀孕。”Steve说着坐了下来。他的右手上仍然缠着一只袜子，仿佛等会还要去对着什么来几拳。“还会问我们俩是不是一直在强暴你，或者强暴对方，还有——还有什么？”  
Bucky耸了一下右边的肩膀。“大概还有些我没想到的事吧，你知道，总会有些附带的问题的。我跟他说了那些人会这么做是因为他们是坏蛋、不关心我的感受。他还问了是不是因为我有一只金属胳膊，那些人才以为我是个机器。我就……告诉了他不是因为这个。”  
Sam和Steve同时点了点头，对Bucky没有说出口的话心知肚明。胳膊的问题最好尽量往后拖，越晚提起越好。  
“如果你们俩怕吓到他，需要等一段时间再跟他谈的话……只要等你们准备好了再打回来就行。我们一直都在的。”Bucky继续道。“我本来想单独给你们打电话，好让你们能做点准备，但估计最近一段时间我都没法甩掉这孩子了。”  
Steve已经摇起了头。“Buck，只要他准备好了跟我们讲话——只要你准备好了让他跟我们讲话，我们就没问题。”  
有那么一瞬间，Bucky所能注意到的只有Steve同时为自己和Sam两人发言时的那份信心。他们两人身上的每一根线条都显示出，Sam始终会支持他的决定，他们两人都不必询问对方的意见就能回答这个问题。他模糊地记起以前自己和Steve曾经也是这样的，他们了解对方、依靠对方，毫不费力、毋庸置疑。  
然后Bucky摇了摇头。“我——我没问题，Steve，我已经准备好——”  
“Bucky，”Steve的声音是那么温柔，令他闭口不语。这不是Steve和Teddy在一起的那种温柔——那种对待幼小无助的生物时简单的温柔。这种语调是专门保留给Bucky一个人的。这是向即将陷入狂乱的灵魂伸出双手的声音。  
Bucky已经有很久没听过这种声音了。  
“你表现得很棒，”Steve轻轻地说，“Bucky，你做得真的棒极了。我真高兴他有你这样的一个父亲。”  
Bucky微微摇了摇头，感觉自己好像回到了过去的某日，但是Teddy在他怀里的感觉是切切实实的——一个小男孩结实的轮廓，而不是一个小婴儿柔软的身体。  
“而且你完全没有告诉我们，”Sam轻快地补充道，“你的感受是怎样的。伙计，我们很担心Teddy，但不管这事让他多难受，它都只是学校里发生的一件吓人的事，事情的结局是回了家，和爸爸一起窝在沙发上。对你来说可不是这样。”  
Bucky咽了口唾沫，低头看向Teddy，正好看到孩子露出一个大大的笑容。他抬头望着Bucky，说——声音超大，因为他带着耳机——“Pop快看！我赢了！快让Steve和Sam也看看！”  
Bucky望向电视屏幕。Teddy终于解出了一个卡了五天的谜题。他这些天里一直在努力解那个题目，玩烦了就放下它干点别的事，但是当然啦，他会一次又一次地回来尝试解决它。  
Bucky移动了一下手机，让Steve和Sam可以看到电视屏幕。他用左臂轻轻地搂了一下Teddy，然后笑着在孩子面前竖了个大拇指。  
他重新看向手机的时候，Sam和Steve的脸上带着一模一样的温柔的关怀。  
“我们马上就会去祝贺他，”Sam说。“但是首先，伙计，我们爱你，而且我们非常担心你。你得跟我们讲讲你对这事的感觉。”  
Bucky摇摇头，没有正视他们的眼睛。“我做得比Teddy还好。我没有杀掉哪个八岁的小孩。我要说的就这些。”  
他知道应该还有更多。可能接下来会有更多，但他现在不能去想这些事。现在他肩负着照顾Teddy的责任——手臂以恰到好处的力度抱着孩子，身体放松，好让Teddy可以依偎在他身上。  
Steve抿紧嘴唇，对这个回答并不满意，但Sam点了点头。“很好，伙计，这样就行了。”  
Bucky点点头，问道：“准备好了？”  
Steve用一只手揉了揉脸，让自己摆出爸爸的样子。Sam只是把脸上温和的微笑扩大了一点，这就是他的“Teddy专用模式”。  
Bucky用左手轻轻地敲了敲Teddy的胸脯。Teddy抬起头，Bucky把手机屏幕朝向他，让他可以看见Steve和Sam正在等着和他说话。  
Teddy整个人都亮了起来，简直在发出光芒。一下子，他就变得和平常的日子一样了。那个黑眼圈只是让他现在的表情和刚见到Bucky时一团糟的样子形成了更加鲜明的对比。  
Teddy把耳机扯下来，然后把手柄塞给Bucky，好让他可以把图像从手机上转到电视屏幕上。一下子，Steve和Sam就出现在了他们对面，和真人一般大小，清晰得仿佛他们真的在那里。Bucky按捺住心头那股扑向他们的冲动。虽然被投影到了电视屏幕上，真实的他们仍然在几千里之外。  
“嘿，Teddy，”Sam说。Steve则开心地朝孩子挥了挥手，和Teddy视频通话的时候他总是会这么挥手。他的动作仿佛在说，我真高兴自己生活了未来，即使隔着半个世界也能随时见到你。  
Teddy也朝他们挥着手：“Sam！Dad！我打败了star-sphere。”  
“嗯，Pop给我们看了。”Steve轻松地回答。“实在是太棒了，我知道你花了很多功夫。不过你的眼睛看上去不大好，出什么事了？”  
Teddy的兴奋之情一下子烟消云散。他缩到Bucky身边，把Bucky搂着自己的手臂拉得更紧。他僵硬地耸耸肩，Bucky的目光从Sam和Steve那坚定、有耐心的眼神转到Teddy低垂的脑袋上。  
Teddy现在并不是那种打定主意要跟他们耗时间的状态，所以隔了几秒钟他就开了口：“Pop已经告诉你们了。”  
“其实没有，”Sam说。“他没跟我们说你的眼睛是怎么搞成这个样子的。”  
Teddy首先看了看Bucky，Bucky认真地对他点点头。  
他接着抬起头看着Sam和Steve，微微扬起下巴。“我把手机从他们手里夺了过来，然后狠狠地把它砸到了墙上，砸得粉粉碎。但是后来他们就抓住了我。我没有想到逃跑，只想到要毁掉手机，因此才让他们抓住了我。”  
Teddy的冷静令Bucky一阵恶寒。他们教过这孩子应该如何描述一件事，如何讲清楚发生了什么、他为什么生气或者为什么打架，但这个……Teddy听起来就像是在做任务报告一样。Bucky从中听到了自己那毫无感情的声音，但他绝对不允许自己去追溯那段回忆，或者任何的回忆。  
Bucky看向Steve，看到了Steve表情中那一丝微弱的震惊。Steve也有同样的感受。  
Sam紧接着问道：“那么你为什么要砸坏手机呢，宝贝？”  
Teddy再度缩到Bucky身边，声音更小了。“他们有一个Pop的视频，但那个视频和你和Daddy的那种不一样，那个视频里别人在伤害Pop，坏蛋们在强暴他。”  
“这事真的非常糟糕，小子，”Steve说。“待会儿我们要详细聊聊这个，但是现在你能不能帮我做一件事呢？”  
Teddy抬起头和Steve四目相对。Steve看起来就像是要下令进行一次夜间突袭。Teddy立即点点头，为了Steve的请求勇敢地打起精神来。  
“我需要你帮我使劲地抱一下Pop，再亲他一下，好不好？”Steve说。“现在我特别想这么做，但是我不在他的身边。”  
Teddy再次点点头，爬起来跪在沙发上，把整个身体都贴到Bucky身上抱着他。Bucky的双眼没有离开电视屏幕，同时用双手搂住Teddy坚定的小身体。Teddy在他的太阳穴上亲了一下。  
Steve凝视着他们，向手机屏幕伸出手去，就好像他在抚摸屏幕一样。  
Teddy扭动身体望向电视屏幕，同时没有放开Bucky。Steve重新把他的手放回膝盖上。  
“Sam？”Teddy问。“我要不要也帮你抱Pop一下？”  
“好哇，帮我紧紧地抱他一下。”Sam说。于是Teddy更紧地拥住了Bucky的肋骨，几乎就和Sam平时的拥抱一样有力。Steve总是担心自己用力过猛，拥抱的时候很小心。Sam知道自己可以毫无保留，而他也正是这么做的。  
Teddy亲了亲Bucky另一边面颊，然后亲了亲他的鼻子。“这个亲亲是Sam的，这个是我的。”  
“谢谢你，小熊仔。”Bucky无力地微笑着。你居然是我的孩子……他们是怎么从我身上造出你的呢。  
他转向Teddy，把孩子抱到自己腿上坐着。Teddy靠着他的胸膛放松下来，拉过Bucky的左手，像系安全带一样围在自己身上。  
“Teddy，对于你看到的那些东西，你有什么问题想问我们吗？”Steve说。“或者有什么话想跟我们说？”  
Teddy不安地扭动了一下。“Dad，那个视频你看了吗？”  
Steve点点头。  
“你们是因为这个才知道必须要去找Pop的吗？你们有没有把那些坏蛋送进监狱？有没有杀了他们？”  
Steve深吸一口气。“那个视频上的事发生很久以后，我才看到了它。Pop当时已经安全了。不过视频里所有伤害过他的人——现在都已经死了。”  
Steve的声音带着一种确凿感，令Bucky十分意外。Steve并不是在安慰Teddy。他很确定自己说的是事实。  
Steve的目光从Teddy移到Bucky身上，眼神坚定而明确。显然，那些视频泄露之后的某个时候，Steve去调查、追踪了那些人。所以他知道这个。  
“但是你们没有让他们继续伤害Pop对不对？”Teddy坚持道，声音充满央求。Bucky感到孩子的胸腔里开始传来震动，Teddy又快要哭起来了。“Samma，Daddy，你们救了他，对不对？你们让那些坏蛋住了手？”  
Bucky搂紧了他，很想用这样的动作阻止孩子的提问，但他知道自己没有办法阻止孩子了解真相。  
“我刚一知道他在哪里就马上想办法去救他、帮助他。”Steve坚定地说，“但是Pop是凭自己的力量从坏蛋们手里逃脱的。”  
Teddy睁大眼睛望着他，然后望向Steve和Sam。“你们是因为这个才要到那么远的地方去吗？那里也有坏蛋在这样伤害别人吗？”  
Sam俯下身子，迅速把头扭到一边，擦着眼睛。Steve把一只胳膊搭到Sam肩上。“这回的情况不太一样，Teddy，但是这里的坏蛋们在用其他的办法伤害别人。”  
Teddy点点头，深深地缩进Bucky怀里。“我好希望你们已经抓到了所有的坏蛋。我好希望你们现在就能回家啊。”  
Sam抬起头，几乎是斩钉截铁地说：“我们会尽快回家，宝贝，我保证。我们会回家的。”

\---------------------------------------------------------

直到这一天结束，事情都没有完全失去控制。Teddy尝试下一个谜题的时候因为解不开而哭了起来，一小时以后他饿了，但是不知道自己是想把披萨凉着吃还是加热吃，于是又哭了起来。Bucky把他抱起来搂在怀里，热了一些意大利香肠披萨，然后慢慢地吃起来，直到Teddy哭够了，开始跟他要披萨吃。  
Teddy吃掉了一块披萨，然后像一只雏鸟一样张开嘴：“Papa，喂我。”  
Bucky笑了。看到Teddy又开始扮演小宝宝，他比起好笑，更多地感到的是放心。“我要不要帮你嚼碎再喂你呢，嗯？”  
“我是一只熊宝宝。”Teddy坚持道，做出小熊咬东西的动作。  
“好的，熊宝宝。”Bucky把披萨撕成小块，吹了吹，然后一块块放进Teddy嘴里，直到他们俩解决掉了所有热好的披萨。  
Teddy吃饱了肚子以后变得更乖，Bucky安全地陪着他到了睡觉时间。准备上床的时候，Teddy毫不意外地开口：“Pop，我今天想和你一起睡。” 声音里半是哀求半是任性。  
Bucky只是点点头。“在大床上睡？”  
Teddy犹豫了一下，抬头看向他，于是Bucky把孩子扛到自己肩膀上，驮着他穿过了走廊。他仍然觉得卧室和大床是属于Steve和Sam的——Bucky自己的房间是正对Teddy卧室的那间屋子，没有窗户，壁橱里藏着一个武器箱——但他已经不记得上一次在这个房间里睡是什么时候了。  
Bucky打算把Teddy丢到铺好的大床上。他刚把孩子举过头顶，突然听到Teddy叫了起来：“Pop，等等！”  
Bucky马上停住动作，稳稳地把他举在空中：“怎么了，小子？”  
Teddy看看他，又看看大床，然后很大声地用讲悄悄话的方式说：“你和Dad以及Sam最近有没有……在床上进行性行为？”  
Sam一定会为孩子感到骄傲的。他刚才花了十分钟和Teddy解释这方面的词汇。  
“最近都没有，”Bucky把Teddy放下来让他攀在自己身上，然后用左手一下把所有盖着的东西都扫了下来。层层叠叠的单子和羽绒被堆在他周围，露出下面干净的床单。  
“瞧，”Bucky说，把Teddy举到床单上方。“看见没？干净又整洁。你要不要去检查一下床上有没有什么你不想睡在上面的东西？”  
Teddy跳到床上，开始在床单上爬前爬后，仔细地检查床单。转了几圈之后他就不再看了，而是开始玩猎犬游戏，用鼻子到处嗅来嗅去。  
Bucky扯起一些被单丢到床的角落，然后自己爬上了床。他和Teddy同时换好睡衣，准备睡觉。“怎么样？你找到了什么？”  
Teddy正待在床头旁边，听了这话就趴到中间的枕头上。  
“我找到了Samma的枕头，还有——”他从中间的枕头爬到另一个枕头上。“我找到了Daddy的枕头——”  
“但是Papa的枕头在哪里？”Bucky问，他爬到Teddy前头，让孩子没法爬到他的枕头上。Bucky抓住Teddy的腰和肩膀，把他丢到空中，再轻轻地接住。  
Teddy咯咯笑个不停。Bucky说：“找到了，这个就是我的枕头，真是一个舒服的、软和的枕头。”  
Bucky把孩子放到大床中央，然后自己也躺下来，躺到Steve和Sam本来该在的地方。他把脸颊贴在Teddy的肚子上，孩子笑得小肚皮直抖。  
“嗯……我的枕头今晚有点不安分。”Bucky说，轻轻地用左手拍着孩子。“我要不要好好地把它抖一抖呢？”  
“嘘，”Teddy从Bucky的脸上一路拍回去，“睡吧睡吧，你的枕头这样正好。”  
“好吧，那就这样吧。”Bucky左右扭动，装作要舒舒服服地睡觉的样子，然后脸颊更紧地贴到Teddy圆圆软软的小肚子上。他能够听见Teddy的心跳声和消化系统细微的蠕动声。静静地，两个人一起待了一会儿。  
“但是，我其实不是一个真的枕头。”Teddy突然开口。  
Bucky抬起头望着孩子的眼睛。  
Teddy认真地盯着他，稍微有点焦虑。“你不会真的把我当枕头一样抖，对吧？也不会给我套上一个枕套，把我全部包起来，对吧？我不是真的枕头，那是假装的。我其实是个小男孩。”  
“我明白的，小熊仔。”Bucky温和地说，努力抑制着听到这个比喻时心底的恶寒，以及后怕——在玩闹的时候一不小心也会把事情搞砸。“做游戏的时候可以稍微假装一下，只要大家都开心，也没有人受伤，就没问题。”  
Teddy点点头，然后扭动身体，推开他坐起来。“我现在不是枕头了，我是一只泰迪熊。我是巴基熊！”  
“喔，巴基熊真棒！”Bucky说，把Teddy拉到自己的胸前，用左手揽住他。“巴基熊可以帮我快快入睡。房间，灯光调暗。”  
Teddy两岁的时候，Steve和Sam专门为他订制了这个巴基熊，因为考虑到种种因素，已经没有人愿意再生产这种玩具了。Teddy的巴基熊和二战时生产的那些都不一样，它有一只用闪亮的银色纤维做的左手，从肩部到手掌还有着一圈圈的缝线，模仿金属片的样子。  
那只银色的手臂已经褪成了暗淡的灰色，表面也磨损了。星星只剩下了一些红色的斑点。Bucky暗自在心里记下，等明天Teddy上学去的时候要检查下玩具熊的胳膊看有没有松动的迹象。目前Teddy最不该看见的事，就是视频里Bucky手臂断掉的情景在他的玩具熊身上重演。  
灯光调暗到适合睡觉的程度之后，他把右胳膊绕到Teddy身上，抚摸着孩子的左肩。这是Teddy睡觉的时候抚摸他的巴基熊的习惯动作。Teddy也伸出一只手，用同样的节奏抚摸着Bucky的左肩。Bucky不由得微笑起来，在孩子头顶印下一个吻。  
Bucky闭上眼睛开始放慢呼吸，希望Teddy能跟着他做，一起入眠。是该让这一天结束了。如果他们早早睡觉的话，即使不可避免地会被噩梦惊醒，也能得到足够的休息以应付明天的一切。  
Bucky几乎已经睡着了，但是Teddy停了手，扭动着从Bucky怀里挣脱出来。  
他放开孩子，睁开眼睛。Teddy坐起来宣布：“我现在是个小男孩了。”  
“好的，”Bucky说。“但小男孩的睡觉时间早就到了。”  
“我需要告诉你一件事。”Teddy认真地坚持道。“Pop你听我说好不好？”  
Bucky躺在床上看着他，等待着。Teddy俯过身，用他的小手牢牢地捧住Bucky的脸。  
“我不会再让任何人伤害你。”Teddy说。闻言，Bucky感到自己全身的血液如同冰冻，又如同火烧。听到Teddy的话之前，他从未尝过这种全然的恐惧与全然的爱相互交织的滋味。  
“如果Dad和Sam不在的时候那些坏蛋来了，”Teddy继续说，“我会和他们战斗。绝对不能再让他们伤害你。Nat阿姨说过人长得小有时候也是一种优势，所以——”  
“不。”Bucky好不容易才吐出一个嘶哑的词。  
他坐起来，用双手握住Teddy的手。他是多么小啊——不再是个婴儿了，在五岁小孩里面算是长得高的，但即使是一个没打过血清的成年人也能轻易地把他的手折断。  
以Bucky的力气，只需要捏一下就可以。  
“Teddy，”他说，他很少用这种严厉的声音说话。“现在你给我好好听着。完全不可以。绝对不可以。我不允许你保护我，永远、永远不可以想着来保护我。”  
Teddy眼里盈满泪水，抗议道：“但是Pop，如果他们要伤害你——”  
“不行。”Bucky说，没有加重握着Teddy小手的力度，但是也没有放开。“Teddy，我告诉你，不可以想着要保护我。听见没有？”  
“但是没有别人能保护你了，”Teddy的声音发抖，泪水涌了出来。“Pop，他们会再弄疼你，他们会强暴你——”  
Bucky咽了口唾沫，把那副图像从脑海中赶开。“Teddy，你记不记得Sam去年受伤的时候你对他说的话？”  
“那完全不一样，”Teddy愤怒地坚持道，“Sam是猎鹰！”  
“但他还是会受伤，而且因为他不像我们那样有超级痊愈能力，他足足动了三次手术，花了两个月才好起来。”Bucky说。“但是你跟他说为了不再受伤，以后不要再当复仇者的时候，他是怎么回答你的，还记得吗？”  
“不。”Teddy呜咽着，不过Bucky知道这只是孩子在抗议，并不是真正的回答。  
Bucky调整了下动作，把Teddy抱进怀里坐到自己腿上。Teddy挣扎了两下，拿不定主意是该从爸爸怀里挣开还是偎依得更紧，最后他放弃了，趴到Bucky胸前，一只手探出去搂着Bucky的左臂。  
“Pop，他们会再来伤害你的——”  
“不会的，小子，”Bucky温和地说。“那种事不会再发生了。那些坏蛋们都死了，伤害不了我了。”  
“但他们以前就这么做过，”Teddy抽泣着，“我看见了！我看见了他们在伤害你！”  
“我知道。”Bucky把孩子搂得更紧，亲了亲孩子的头发，望了一眼时间。他不知道Teddy是刚刚睡着了一下，做了个噩梦，还是说这是不可避免的余波。  
“那已经是很久、很久以前的事了。他们不会再来伤害我了，我现在很安全。”把这些话说出来的感觉很奇怪，因为他意识到了自己内心深处对这些话究竟有几分相信。“但是对我来说，你的安全比我的安全更重要。就像Sam说的那样，有些事情是值得付出受伤的代价的。”  
“不是那种受伤，”Teddy坚持道，充满挫败感地趴在Bucky胸前，哭得浑身颤抖。“不要那样，Pop。”  
“我不会让他们再那样伤害我了，”Bucky同意道，“但是你的话，我绝对不允许他们伤到你，一丁点儿也不行，一根头发也不可以。如果有坏蛋来了，你的任务就是逃跑。”  
“但他们还是会伤害你，”Teddy小声说，“你没法叫他们住手，而且他们把你弄得那么疼。”  
Bucky闭上眼睛。看来今晚是必须要谈洗脑的问题了。  
“Teddy，”他静静地说。“我和Dad是一样强壮的，而且我痊愈的速度也一样快，这个你知道，对不对？”  
Teddy在他怀里紧张起来。“你和Dad不一样，Pop，你不是复仇者。”  
Bucky轻轻吁了口气。“事实上我是的。我是秘密复仇者。”  
“不是，”Teddy摇着头，“你不是，你只是我的Pop。”  
“只是你的Pop，嗯？不是别的，永远都不是？”  
这是一个甜蜜的童话。他一直想让Teddy相信这一点。现在才发现它麻烦的一面。  
“永远都不是。”Teddy钻进他怀里，小手抓紧他的胳膊。“只是我的Pop。你不会去出差到很远很远的地方，也不会去打坏人，而且，而且——”  
“我不出远门，”Bucky抚摸着孩子的手指，“是因为我的任务就在这里。我不跟坏人战斗，是因为最近已经不用这么做了。已经有很久没人来阻止我执行我的任务了。”  
“你没有任务，”Teddy坚持道，“你只是照顾我而已。”  
“是的，”Bucky说。“是的，小子，照顾你就是我的任务。我是你的Pop，我照顾你，如果有人想要伤害你的话，他们马上就会尝到我的厉害。我这个复仇者一直以来都在保护着你，所以Dad、Sam还有其他的复仇者就可以放下心去做其他事，因为他们知道自己最喜欢的小男孩是安全的。”  
他的任务今天完成得可不怎么样。  
“但是你，你阻止不了他们。”Teddy往后仰着头，好让自己可以看到爸爸。“以前你不够厉害，打不过他们。”  
Bucky点点头。“除了视频里能看到的那些，坏蛋们还用别的方法伤害了我，小熊仔。不光是我的胳膊，他们还让我忘记了很多事情，让我没办法分辨好坏对错。我打得过他们，但是我当时不知道我可以和他们打。我只是照他们说的去做，哪怕是被伤害、或者去伤害别人。”  
“但你现在好了，”Teddy焦虑地说，使劲揉着Bucky的手臂。“你现在完全好了。”  
“对的，全好了。”Bucky保证道。至少是差不多全好了。“但我刚从坏蛋们那里逃出来的时候，大家都只记得我做的坏事以及伤害到的人，尽管那不是我的错，因为那些事是坏蛋们控制我做的。大家没有办法完全信任我，连我自己都不信任我自己。我担心如果自己生气了或者害怕了，就会再去做那些事，这样也许就会伤到不该伤害的人。”  
Teddy小小地呜咽了一声，Bucky再次亲了亲他的头发，把他搂得更紧。  
“我逃出来以后，世界上只有一个人相信我是个好人。”Bucky轻轻地说。“你知道是谁吗？”  
“Dad？”Teddy猜道。“Daddy一直很了解你，你们是最好的朋友。他知道你是好人。”  
“Dad知道那不是我的错，”Bucky温和地纠正道。“而且他知道我绝对可以好起来。但是他并不是很清楚我当时是不是已经好了。”  
“Sam，”Teddy非常确定自己猜对了。如果答案不是Steve的话当然就是Sam。“我做错事的时候，Sam总是能理解我。”  
“Sam确实理解，”Bucky说。“但他也不是很清楚自己是不是完全信任我。你知道信任我的是谁吗，小熊仔？”  
Teddy完全没了主意。“Nat阿姨？”他不确定地问道。  
Bucky不打算碰触那个部分。他调整了一下抱着Teddy的姿势，好让自己可以托起孩子的下巴，注视着孩子的眼睛。  
“是你啊。你还那么小，但是你已经知道我是你的Pop，你知道我永远都不会伤害你，你知道我会全心全意地照顾你。”  
“因为你就是我的Pop呀。”Teddy坚持道，倚靠在Bucky的臂弯里，就好像又玩起了小宝宝的游戏。Bucky把他抱起来搂在胸前。  
“是的，”Bucky说着，擦掉泪水。“是的，我就是你的Pop。我就是这样学会怎么做一个好人的，其他的人也慢慢学会了信任我，因为我是你的Pop，永远都是。而且我需要你一直信任我，Teddy，我需要你相信我可以照顾好你，而不是想着要照顾我。好不好？”  
“但是，”Teddy吸着鼻子，“但是Pop，如果有坏人来的话——”  
Bucky亲了亲孩子的额头和面颊，然后贴到孩子耳边说：“如果有坏人来的话，小子，你要做我的间谍。你看到事情发生——动作要快，不可以被抓住——就马上逃走，去告诉Dad还有Sam还有Nat阿姨，他们就会去和坏人战斗，在坏人们伤害我之前把我救回来。明白了吗？”  
Teddy更用力地吸了吸鼻子，蜷缩进Bucky的怀抱中，把小脸贴到Bucky肩上。“我会的，Pop。我个头小又灵巧，他们看不到我的。”  
“这就对了，”Bucky说，轻轻地摇着孩子，看着孩子濡湿的睫毛渐渐垂下来。“你只要逃走就好，剩下的由我们来做。”  
等到Teddy完全睡熟了以后，Bucky才说出其余的话。他的儿子不需要知道其余的事，至少今天不需要。  
“只要我身上还留下一点点生命的气息，”曾经身为资产的男人对着以六号样品的身份诞生的孩子低语道，“他们就永远都没有机会把你变成他们想要的样子。”在意图造出比两位超级士兵更加强大的武器的实验中，六号样品是唯一存活的一个。

\---------------------------------------------------------

过了一会儿，Bucky在床上躺下，把头搁在Steve和Sam的枕头之间。Teddy像只海星一样平摊在他胸前，右臂搂着Bucky的金属手臂，左手捏着Bucky的袖子。孩子在睡梦中不时可怜巴巴地抽一下鼻子，但他睡得很熟、很深，完全筋疲力尽了。  
噩梦开始之前还有一点时间。Bucky闭上眼睛，想让自己先安静地睡一会儿。他是可以睡得着的，只要他不让自己去想那些事，不要误以为自己已经完全是独自一人了、可以完全放下戒备了。  
完全安全了。  
他脑海中的念头还没有成型，就听见了前门传来很轻一声响，接着有细微的脚步小心地踏进了昏暗的房间。  
他开始发抖。他知道接下来会发生什么。短暂的喘息时间结束了。  
他搂住Teddy，好让孩子把抓着自己的手放开。Teddy如果在睡梦中感到自己被抱得紧紧的，就会放开抓着大人的手，转而缩进对方的怀抱中。Teddy果然收起手脚，依偎到他胸前。  
卧室的门无声地推开了，他们逐渐接近，犹豫地向房内张望着。Bucky的眼睛几乎完全紧闭，从外表看不出他其实是清醒的。他躺在那儿，一动不动。  
Steve边卸下他的盾边向大床走过来，Sam也蹑手蹑脚地走进了房间。他们分别从床的左边和右边接近他，从两侧包抄过来。  
Bucky把脸埋进Teddy的头发里，试图再逃避一秒钟，但Steve的手抓住了他的手腕，动作柔和地引导他放开Teddy。他感到Sam从床的另一边探过身来，从自己的手中抱过Teddy。  
Bucky不想知道自己给他们的任务带来了多大麻烦。他不想知道以什么为代价Steve和Sam才提早回了家。为了Teddy，为了他，他们回来了。他真的不应该打那个电话，但是他不能不打那个电话。而且在内心深处，他是知道事情会变成这样的。他们会回来的。他们总是会为Teddy回来。  
或者为他回来。  
Bucky在Steve紧握的双手中放松下来， Sam把Teddy抱起来的时候，他向后仰起头，注视着Sam的动作。同时Steve的手握住了他的双手，轻轻地捏了捏。  
Bucky的目光追随着Sam和Teddy。他看着Sam紧紧地抱了孩子一下，在那颗小脑袋上亲了亲，然后向前倾身，把孩子交给Steve。  
他们两人动作流畅地交换了角色。Steve抱起Teddy，Sam则握住Bucky的右手。Steve把孩子轻轻地放到床上，让孩子的面颊正好贴在振金盾中央的星星上。Teddy的手十分高兴地沿着盾面的弧度滑下去，紧紧抓住边缘。他满足地叹了口气，继续沉睡。  
他是世界上唯一一个在睡梦中就能靠碰触识别出振金的孩子。对他来说，只有那面盾可以让他在睡眠中放开Bucky。  
Sam把一样小东西塞进Bucky的耳朵里，他马上听见了Teddy呼吸的声音。Steve一定是在盾上安了个窃听器，这样Bucky就可以和Teddy隔开一个安全的距离，但仍然能听到孩子的动静。  
他闭上双眼，开始浑身发抖。他不用再担心接下来会发生什么了。Steve和Sam抓住他，把他从床上扶起来。他在两人之间站了一秒钟，知道他们在等待他下一步的行动。他刚好有足够的时间让一个念头从脑海中掠过：没事了，有他们在，怎样都无所谓了。然后他冲了出去。  
他们紧跟在他身后，好心地保持着一步的距离，一直跟着他进了他的房间。Bucky没有费心去把他们关在门外。他并不是在逃跑。如果他们不是在这里和他一起的话，他是绝对做不出这样的举动的。  
他扑到床上。他并不是真的想要躲起来。他没法从浑身的颤抖中躲开，没法从赤裸裸的事实中躲开，也没法从他切切实实的感受中躲开。他伸出手去，抱住了Sam，于是把面孔埋到Sam胸前。  
Steve移到他身后搂住他。从视频第一次泄露以后，好几年已经过去了。如今Steve和Sam已经懂得不要再在他面前表现得小心翼翼。他们已经了解，给对方留出空间是没有用的。  
Steve的身体紧紧地贴着他，髋骨压在他屁股上，前胸贴着他的后背，把他直压到Sam怀里。Bucky在他们两人的身体之间颤抖着，有那么一瞬间觉得这样就够了，但在他的耳朵里仍然响着Teddy轻轻的、均匀的呼吸声、  
他的耳朵里仍然响着Teddy恐惧、困惑的呜咽声。  
哭泣爆发的时候，感觉就像呕吐一般，气流和恐惧从他的身体内部生生被剥离出来。他的哭泣毫无优雅可言——他费了太大力气去压抑它，最后只能发出不成调的声音。每一阵痛苦的痉挛都意味着一次失败的压抑，两次痉挛之间的间隔长短不一。杂乱无章的细节在他脑海中回放着，儿子的痛苦和他自己被虐待时的零星回忆掺杂在一起。Teddy抱着他的手臂——被摁在地上的感觉——Teddy边哭边提高声音问着难以回答的问题——电击棍的蜂鸣声——  
他的脑海中一片混乱，思绪毫无组织，哭泣和喘息最后只汇聚成了一个词——“为什么？为什么——”  
Steve的手臂紧紧抱住他。Sam用手托住他后颈。他颤抖得更厉害了，但就和Teddy一样，他一开口，就会说个不停。  
“为什么，为什么他们——该死的混蛋们为什么——为什么——他只是个孩子——”  
光是话语还不够，他伏在Sam胸前发出了无助的、动物般的哀鸣声，模糊地感觉到他们俩在他身侧说着安慰的话，调整他的姿势，好和他贴得更近、抱得更紧。但他的耳朵里还是响着Teddy的声音：那些人为什么要那样做？为什么要伤害你？  
他没有抵抗、没有压抑，没有去努力让自己冷静下来。Steve和Sam回来了，他尽可以受伤、流血，像一只落入陷阱的动物那样无助，而不必去理解自己身上发生的一切。这一瞬间的痛苦是纯粹的，毫无意义可言，也与过去的回忆无关，除去真真切切的疼痛之外别无其他。相对于许多事而言，这种疼痛简直算得轻松。  
但是渐渐地，理智重新现了身。他意识到了自己在做什么、身处何方——是的，他待在自己的房间里、安全地被爱人们搂在中间，但他同时也正处在一个“危机时刻”当中——那些他还没有捡起（或者无法再继续进行）练习过多次的危机应对程序，好让自己能继续前进的时刻。危机时刻是正常的，但意识到自己的状况后不久，他就开始觉得自己太过沉溺其中了，不可以一直这样下去。很快，他开始默数自己的呼吸，努力让自己平静下来。那些练习过多次的熟悉的话，不必经过大脑便自动浮现了出来。  
Teddy是安全的。  
你是安全的。  
这不是你的错。  
你已经尽力了。  
你已经尽力了。  
这些话一开始感觉起来很虚假，也很陌生——开始的时候总是这样的。他知道这是整个恢复过程中不可避免的一部分，不由得产生了一种厌烦却又安慰的感觉。  
他努力照着耳朵里Teddy慢而浅的呼吸来调整自己的呼吸节奏，抬起头，吸进凉爽的空气。  
“这就对了。”Steve喃喃道。Bucky颤抖地又发出一声呜咽。  
Steve把他的头发拨到后面，他贴向那只手，感到有什么湿润而舒适的东西擦着自己被眼泪浸透的脸。他擤了擤鼻子，认出那是婴儿湿巾的味道，Sam正在用它擦掉他脸上的泪水。他发出一声掺杂着抽泣的笑声，Steve在他额头上印下一吻，Sam继续把他的脸打扫干净。  
“他被吓坏了。”Bucky哽咽着小声说。他想笑，但笑不出声来。“该死，他真的是被吓坏了，他担心我会——因为我——”  
余下的话语淹没在了饮泣之中。他挣扎着想坐起来，Steve和Sam放开他，调整姿势好让他能把膝盖曲到胸前，同时双手搂住他们两个。他很想抱抱Teddy，但现在孩子能好好地在走廊那头睡觉比什么事都重要。  
“那些该死的——那些视频，该死的视频，他看见了，他知道了——”  
这是最关键的地方。这是他可怕的创伤被展示、被撕裂的地方。  
“他知道我没有办法，”Bucky强迫自己把话说出来。“没有办法保护——”  
“嘿，”Sam轻轻地说，似乎想要反驳他。  
“我确实没有办法，”Bucky坚持道，“没有办法从坏人那里保护——没错，我可以保护他不被罪犯伤害，但我没有办法保护他不被互联网伤害，不被恐怖的事实伤害，或者不被坏孩子伤害。”  
Steve亲了亲他的太阳穴。  
“Bucky，”Steve轻轻地说，声音中的疼痛挥之不去，与Bucky胸中的感觉相仿。他知道Steve虽然保持着冷静，但也正经受着和自己相似的痛苦。“我们第一次见面的时候，我多大？”  
“五——混蛋。”Bucky无助地脱口而出。  
五岁。Steve五岁，Bucky六岁。Steve的父亲被战争夺走了，Bucky的父亲则在战争中受到了令人无法理解的伤害。Steve因为别人说他母亲闲话而打架，Bucky因为别人说他父亲闲话而避开打架。他们和现在的Teddy是一样的年纪。  
“可是他那么小。”Bucky说，这次他声音里的颤抖更多地是因为想要笑而不是哭。  
Sam马上笑了起来。“我敢打赌Steve当时一定更小。”  
Bucky摇摇头——Steve从来都比他的外表高大，从来都能面对任何对手。他从来都没有小到让Bucky觉得自己能够真正地把他护在身后。不像Teddy。  
“Teddy是个强壮的孩子，buck，”Steve轻声说。“我真心希望他不需要这么强壮，但这是我们赋予他的——这是你赋予他的品格。这件事伤害了他，但不会毁掉他。只是会很难受而已。”  
“当然会很难受了，混蛋。”Bucky嘀咕道，但他已经感到自己渐渐稳定下来了。只是很难受而已。很多事都会让人难受，这不过是另一件。在某些方面它比别的事要糟，但基本上来说不过是因为刚刚才发生不久。“该死的。”  
“Dad？”Teddy在他耳边发出睡眼朦胧的声音。“Daddy？Pop在哪儿？”  
“Teddy，”Bucky说。他感到Steve和Sam一时没有明白过来，还在等他把话说完。他试图做手势，但是自己实在不愿从他们的怀抱中挣脱出来，又被三人的姿势困住了手脚。在他耳边，Teddy咕哝着使了使劲，接着就从床上爬了起来。  
“Teddy，”Bucky大声地又重复了一遍。他的卧室门没有关。他听见Teddy喊道——同时听见了两次——“Pop！”  
门外传来小小的脚踏在地面上的声音。Bucky和Steve同时意识到孩子的脚步声为什么听起来有点拖沓。Steve跳起来向门冲去，Teddy刚好在同一时间来到了门口。  
Teddy穿着他最喜欢的睡衣站在那里，那套睡衣已经有点小了，但他坚持不肯丢掉它。他的头发睡得蓬蓬的，脸上还有床单的印子。他用两只手抓着星盾的一根背带把它举起来，好让它不要拖在地板上。  
Teddy看到Sam，睁大了眼睛，而Bucky重重地倚到Sam身上——孩子看到星盾就知道Steve已经回来了，但是Sam居然也回来了，实在令人惊喜。  
Steve把孩子捞起来，从他手中接过盾。Teddy一只手搂住Steve的脖子，然后开心地喊道：“Samma！你回来了！”  
“我保证过了嘛，对不对？”Sam说，手指紧紧抓住Bucky，声音只能听出一点儿颤抖。“我说过我们会尽快回来的。”  
Teddy转向Steve。“Dad，你们把坏人都抓起来了没有？”  
这话令Bucky心头一紧，但是Steve没有流露出任何犹豫。“当然了，小子，我们把他们都抓起来了。”  
他抱着Teddy走回Bucky的床边，先把盾放下，再重新靠到Bucky身边，Teddy仍然被他抱在怀里。  
“我们跟你打过电话后，就把日程表调整了一下。”Steve说，Sam安慰地捏了捏Bucky的身侧，要他相信Steve的话。Bucky更重地靠到他身上。  
“我们加快了速度，把坏蛋们全部都料理好了，然后就提早回了家。”  
“真好。”Teddy郑重地说。  
他从Steve怀里扑出去，推搡着跨过Bucky好靠过去抱着Sam。Sam亲切地用一只手搂住孩子，Bucky也伸出左臂揽住孩子的腰。Teddy满足地蜷缩在他们怀里，把脸贴在Sam的胸前Bucky刚刚哭过的地方，小身体不可思议地折成三段，Bucky的膝盖支撑在他的肚子下面。  
有那么一会儿，大家都没有动。Teddy躺在他们怀里就像是打算在这里睡着一样——接着他睁开眼睛，蜷起身子不大舒服地坐在Bucky的膝盖上，来回地看着Steve和Sam。  
“Pop把他的秘密告诉我了。”Teddy严肃地说。  
Bucky努力摆出镇静的表情，同时拼命地回忆他什么时候跟Teddy说了“秘密”。相对其他五岁小孩而言，Teddy所理解的“秘密”更多地意味着“留到安全的时候再说”，所以……  
“他告诉我他其实是一个复仇者，”Teddy解释道。“一个秘密复仇者，他的任务就是我。”  
Bucky瞥了一眼Steve。他微笑起来，靠过来轻轻地吻了一下Bucky，然后才接上Teddy的话。  
“唔，Pop的任务就是你？”  
Teddy点点头。“他负责照顾我，对吧？他说这就是他的任务。”  
“没错，”Steve同意道。“我们就是这么安排的。Pop在这里保护你，Sam和我呢，必要的时候就可以和队伍一起到别的地方去完成任务。”  
大家都没有提到过去几年里Bucky的其他几次任务：两次是在Sam刚动完手术的时候，另一次，他们安排Teddy到印第安纳州的Barnes亲戚家来了个惊喜访问。有时候，保护Teddy的方式是让他能够在一个安全的世界里成长。  
“但他确实是复仇者，不是吗？”Teddy说，边用手指抚摸着Bucky手臂上的接缝，边从Steve看向Sam。“他是一个真正的复仇者，他和Dad一样强壮，受了伤好得一样快，而且他的手臂和Dad的盾一样特别。”  
Teddy扭转身与Bucky四目相对，Bucky感到呼吸哽住了。“我说得对吧？它就和Daddy的盾一样。”  
“没错。”Bucky回答。“是的，它们是同样的东西做的。而且它是世界上独一无二的，就好像Dad的盾是独一无二的。”  
“只有我的Pop才有。”Teddy说着，自豪地爱抚着Bucky的手臂。“别的人都没有。”  
“对，”Sam说。“你说的一点不错，Teddy，你的Pop非常特别，而且他毫无疑问是一个复仇者。”  
Teddy点点头，但很明显他的小脑袋里还想着其他的事。  
“就是说，以后你们就不用瞒着我了。”Teddy宣布，然后期待地望着他们。  
Bucky哼了一声，嘴角不由自主地露出笑容。“不好意思，小子，我没有炫酷的制服。”  
“但你可以做一件呀！”Teddy兴奋地说，“你可以做一件，做复仇者的时候就穿上。这样我就能看见了，因为你做任务的时候我肯定和你在一起！”  
从孩子期盼的眼神中，Bucky意识到了Teddy真正想看的是什么。这个事实直直地扎进他心里，太甜蜜了，几乎感觉不到疼痛。  
Bucky还在挣扎着呼吸的时候，Steve整理好思绪问出了口。  
“你想看Pop去做复仇者的训练，对不对？你想看看他有多厉害，有多棒，对不对？”  
关于这个，有不少视频可以看呢，Bucky头晕目眩地想。但是在那些视频里，你只能看到我非常努力地试图杀掉你的Dad和Sam，还有Nat阿姨。  
突然，他一下子明白过来，那些大孩子们真正想让Teddy看的可能是这些视频。他们肯定是去找了冬日战士的录像片段，打算给美国队长和猎鹰的孩子一点厉害看看，吓唬吓唬他，抹掉他的Pop身上的光环——可能还想把围绕某场审判产生的那堆八卦报道全找出来——那场审判本身其实只是一些形式上的手续，总共花了几周，时间被精心安排过了，好让他每天能在Teddy睡醒午觉之前回家。  
“可以吗？”Teddy恳求道，“Pop？我可以去看吗？明天就去行不行？”  
Bucky深吸一口气。他能感到Sam和Steve在沉默地等着他发话，无论他接下来说什么，他们都会支持，但他们把决定留给他自己来做。而且——天哪，他真的很想答应孩子。他现在就想对孩子说你可以去，想要在Teddy去睡觉之前就向孩子证明自己。不过比起在孩子面前耍帅，他更渴望的是手中握枪的感觉，他的手指渴望扣住扳机，就像是Sam和Steve离开太久的时候，他的身体对他们的渴望一般强烈。  
但现在的情况不适合被自己的冲动带着走，不管Steve和Sam有多想让他开心。Teddy需要的不只是一个炫酷的父亲，他还需要头脑清醒才行。他深吸一口气，把心神拉回到日常的事务上。他必须给孩子制定规则、设定界限。今天下午他去洗手间的时候成功地把Teddy关在了门外，现在该做的事他也能做到。  
“明天你还要上学呢，小熊仔。”Teddy的满脸期待消失了，但他没有反对，没有说自己不想去学校。  
“这周正好轮到你喂仓鼠，”Bucky温柔地提醒他。“你得对它们负责任啊，不能丢下不管。而且明天还有音乐课呢，你不是一直都想学打鼓吗。”  
Teddy稍微高兴了一点，不再那么沮丧了。Bucky笑了，等着孩子开始讨价还价。总会有办法达到目的的，Teddy会想办法让他们找到妥协方式。  
“那么等吃午饭的时候行不行？”Teddy问道。“Ben和Zoe中午的时候就不在了，而且午饭后就只是睡午觉，还有看书和画画。我可以和Dad一起画画，因为他回来了。所以我可以用这个时间去和你一起做复仇者的训练。”  
Bucky严厉地瞪了孩子一眼。“你离复仇者的训练还远得很呢，小子。但是如果你可以遵守规定，乖乖地站在我让你站的地方看——”  
Teddy拼命地点着头。  
“那我就等吃午饭的时候来接你，”Bucky说。“我们回家和Dad还有Sam一起吃午饭，你得先和Dad一起画画，和Sam一起读书，然后才可以和我一起去射击场看打靶练习。”  
Bucky有种预感，明天整个上午他肯定都要花在Teddy的学校里进行各种谈话、商议，他实在不想等下午接孩子的时候再到学校跑一趟了。  
“现在嘛，”Bucky说，“上床的时间早就到了，你必须得睡觉了。来吧，咱们回卧室去。”  
他站起来，把Teddy搁到自己肩膀上，带着他向大床走去。一路上，孩子开心地在他手里摇来摇去。Steve和Sam跟在他们身后。  
“Pop，今晚我们俩应该睡中间。Sam，Pop能睡你的地方吗？”  
“欢迎他睡我的地方，如果他想的话，”Sam说。“不过这得看Pop自己了。他平时睡在床的另一头是因为他觉得那样比较舒服。”  
Teddy若有所思地扭动着。他们回到主卧室后，Bucky把Teddy从肩上卸下来。“Pop？”  
“好吧，”Bucky说。“今晚就睡中间吧，小熊仔。现在快点儿，你是真的该睡了。”  
Bucky把孩子放到床上，Teddy马上爬到床正中间，把自己平摊在那里。Bucky枕着Sam的枕头在他身边躺下，孩子马上钻到他怀里，脑袋靠着他左肩。Sam和Steve进了浴室，出来的时候都换好了和孩子一起睡时穿的睡衣。Sam在Bucky右边躺下，Steve在Teddy的另一侧躺下。他们挨得很近，把Bucky和Teddy环绕在中间。  
Sam把一只手臂搭到Bucky腰上，Teddy扯扯他的袖子。“Sam，Sam，和我说晚安。”  
“唔，好极了。”Sam说，然后他支起身体，越过Bucky和他一起用胳膊搂住Teddy。Sam把脸贴到孩子的脑袋上，然后亲了亲他。“做个好梦，Teddy，我爱你。晚安。”  
“我爱你，Sam，”Teddy回应道，“晚安。”Sam重新躺到Bucky背后，贴得更紧了。Teddy在Bucky的怀抱里扭转身，面朝着Steve。  
Steve没等Teddy发话，就凑过来拥抱了他，亲亲他的面颊。“晚安，Teddy。我爱你。”  
“我爱你，Daddy，”Teddy说，往后倚到Bucky怀里。“晚安。”  
Steve仍然用手肘支着脑袋，望着Teddy。“我要不要也跟Pop说晚安呢？”  
“抱抱他，再亲他一下。”Teddy指挥道。“之前你说你想这么做来着，你现在可以了。”  
Bucky感到Sam在身后忍着不笑出声来，他不禁也微笑起来。Steve越过Teddy，给了他一个异常纯洁的吻，然后搂了他一下。  
“晚安，Bucky，”Steve喃喃道。这些年来，如果有孩子在场，他们互相说这种话的时候一直都是用比较妥帖的方式，但每一次还是会有一点点滑稽，一点点令人不知所措。“我爱你。”  
“知道了。“Bucky说。他故意这么回答，好让Teddy拿手肘捣他。  
“Pop！不是这样回答的！“  
于是他终于可以让自己的目光离开Steve的眼睛，转而望着孩子笑起来，喉咙中梗塞的东西也消失了。“好啦，好啦，小子，我这就说。”  
“不可以说‘大笨蛋’（Jerk）。”Teddy叮嘱道。  
“你早该睡觉了，小熊。超过时间还不睡觉的时候不准你对我呼来喝去。”  
“咳咳。”Steve说。他甚至没有假装咳嗽，就是说“咳咳。”  
Bucky夸张地使劲叹了口气，抬头望向Steve的眼睛。这句话他已经说了一千次，然而今晚，他仍然需要努力才能让声音显得自然。“我爱你，Steve。”  
“现在轮到Sam，”Teddy说道。Steve重新躺下，一只手揽过孩子，和Bucky一起搂着他。  
“Sam已经在抱着我了。”Bucky拍了拍Sam揽在他腰上的胳膊。  
Sam靠得更近了些，更用力地揽着Bucky。“对，我已经在抱着他了，Teddy。”  
Teddy睁大眼睛投给他一个恳求的眼神，Steve从Teddy看不见的地方也给了他一个恳求的眼神——不过Steve的眼神意味的是完全不同的东西，而且未来24小时之内都没什么希望实现。  
“好啦好啦，知道了。”Sam说，俯身给了Bucky一个吻，这个吻让Bucky觉得耳边像是戏剧性地拨响了一串琴弦。Sam和他双唇相接的时候，即使有Teddy在他身侧不安分地扭动着，Bucky还是觉得心跳加快。他叹了口气，更深地吻下去。  
Teddy那边传来的声音就好像他在试图叫“Pop！Sam！”但是被捂在了Steve的手掌后面。Bucky咧开嘴笑起来，侧过头去，继续吻着Sam，直到Teddy那边传来偷笑声。  
他瞥了一眼Teddy，孩子正从自己的手指缝里偷看着他们，格格地笑着，Steve捂着他的嘴。Steve的眼神明亮，温暖地对他们笑着。他总是很喜欢这样看着。  
“我爱你，Sam。”Bucky的声音里没有一丝犹豫。这话和刚才他对Steve说的一样真实，但是其中少了许多的重担。“晚安。”  
“做个好梦。”Sam非常确定地说，就好像说了以后他就真的能做个好梦。他再次在Bucky身边躺下，一条腿搭到他身上。“我爱你，Bucky。”最后在他的太阳穴上印下一吻。  
“好啦。”Bucky说，“我们都被好好爱着啦，小熊。”  
“等等，”Teddy说，用胳膊搂住Bucky的脖子，然后响亮地在他下巴上亲了一下。“我爱你，Pop。如果你做恶梦的话，我马上就会来陪你的。晚安。”  
Teddy偷了他的台词。Bucky在孩子的话里听到了他自己的声音，他不知不觉之中已经把这句话说了那么多遍。他紧紧地搂着自己的儿子，用他的左臂敢于使出的最大的力气，直到他终于可以放开孩子，亲了亲孩子的额头。  
“我爱你Teddy，”他静静地说。“我会一直陪着你。晚安。”  
然后，在Steve的眼睛再次望向他之前，在Sam的轻声耳语再次响起之前，他加上一句：“房间，关灯。”  
在黑暗中，他聆听着他们在身边呼吸的声音。Teddy安全地抱在怀里，Sam在背后紧贴着他，Steve的手臂塞在他自己的手臂下面。他想着明天。他想到的并不是那些避免不了的会面、那些尴尬的谈话，也绝对不是——现在孩子还躺在他怀里呢——绝对不是到了明天夜里，床上会有多么有趣。  
他想到的是射击场，Teddy安全地站在警戒线后面、站在阳光下的样子。甚至在他入睡之前，他就已经梦见了手中钢铁的分量，子弹射出后的冲击，以及那完美的弹道轨迹。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的“电子游戏可以治疗PTSD”的理论是有研究支持的，具体可见http://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzA3Mjk0MTcyNg==&mid=208665509&idx=1&sn=aa50d9d67630182adaa485b6e77ce2a8#rd
> 
> 并不是所有的游戏都有用，只有俄罗斯方块这样需要视觉-空间能力的游戏才行。


End file.
